


Staying at Kemba's House

by AriaMGM



Series: Kemba [1]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Foot Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaMGM/pseuds/AriaMGM
Summary: Kyrie Irving asks Kemba Walker if he could crash at his place after the NBA Awards. Kemba says yes and they somehow end up in the same bed.
Relationships: Kyrie Irving/Kemba Walker
Series: Kemba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Staying at Kemba's House

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the 2017 NBA Awards. Haven't seen any Kemba Walker fan fiction so decided to write one. Inspired by a lot of different works on AO3, and excuse the terrible writing, this is just one long hot gay sex scene...

The NBA Awards show had just wrapped up in New York City, capping an end to the season. Kemba Walker had won the Sportsmanship Award. He was enjoying the after party festivities when he heard a voice say his name. “Hey Kemba! Congratulations!”

He turned around and saw Kyrie Irving, whom he noticed a few hours ago during the award ceremony, sitting just a few tables away from him. “Hey Ky, thanks – what’s up man,” he replied. 

“Good man, not much ever since the Finals ended,” said Kyrie, drink in his hand. 

“At least you guys made it far into the postseason. It’s a hard feat to get to the Finals for many years in the row,” Kemba replied. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, you guys will bounce back and I’ll see you in the playoffs next year,” said Kyrie. 

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you,” said Kemba with his trademark smile.

“Hey listen, you’re from New York, right?” Kyrie continued as Kemba nodded. “You got a place somewhere I can crash tonight? Just maybe for a few nights while I’m in town?” 

“Don’t you got a place across the river in Jersey?” asked Kemba.

“Yeah, I do, but my family’s staying there, and since it’s so late, I said I won’t bother them this time,” said Kyrie, laughing.

“Oh, I was just joking, for sure you can come crash at my place. I got a house up in Westchester, you can come stay for as long as you want.”

“Thanks man, appreciate it – you staying for a bit or leaving now?” asked Kyrie.

“I got a quick interview I have to do – so I’ll probably spend about another half an hour and then we can head out. That okay with you?” 

“Sure thing – just let me know when you’re ready – and thanks again,” said Kyrie, taking another sip of his drink.

Kyrie went to talk to some others who were also at the party – John Wall, Russell Westbrook, and others – while Kemba was ushered by a media-person to do an interview for a local Bronx radio station. He was a Bronx native after all, and he always enjoyed doing the media rounds. During the interview, he felt a sense of unease, almost like butterflies in his stomach – something about having Kyrie at his house and spending time alone with him. He brushed it aside as best he could.

After the interview was over, he sent off a quick text to Kyrie, and they met at the valet entrance, where Kemba’s car was already waiting. Kemba hadn’t been drinking so he could still drive – while Kyrie looked like he had a few too many drinks. Kemba put Kyrie’s backpack in the trunk, they quickly got in the car and sped off for Kemba’s house, before the paparazzi could catch up and take pictures of the two together.

…

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” Kyrie said, as they walked into the house. Kemba’s house had three guest rooms – one was for his parents and family when they came over to crash, but no one had really stayed in the other two. “No problem,” he said, walking up the stairs to take Kyrie to his guest room. 

“You can have this room, which is right beside mine – it’s the largest guest room in the house. No one has really stayed here yet,” he said, smiling.

“Wow, this is way too much, thanks Kemba,” replied Kyrie. He glanced at his watch while taking it off. “It’s really late, past 1am – you wanna chill or head to sleep?”

“I think I’ll take a quick shower and head off to bed,” Kemba replied. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure thing, I’ll probably do the same,” Kyrie agreed, as Kemba started to walk to his own room. “Good night.”

Kemba took his usual before-bed shower, and came out of his room to go downstairs to grab a snack from the fridge. As he walked by the open guest room door, he could hear Kyrie in the shower, and what was even stranger, the bathroom door was open too. Curious, he took a few steps into the guest room and peeked inside the shower, seeing Kyrie’s back turned to him, his slender frame and water dripping down his toned body. He could see Kyrie’s body clearly, as the glass divider had not fogged up yet from the steam. He took a few quick glances at the point guard, and wanted to move closer, but he was afraid he was going to get caught. He saw Kyrie turn around under the shower, and decided it was too risky, so he quickly but silently left the room and went downstairs. Think of something else, he thought to himself, as the image of Kyrie naked in the shower kept returning to his head. It reminded him of how he felt in the interview, but one hundred times worse.

About ten minutes later, while Kemba was in his room and getting ready to go to bed, he heard Kyrie call out for him. “Hey, Kemba, can you come over here.”

Kemba walked over to the guest room and went inside. Kyrie had just gotten out of the shower, and he was only wearing a towel covering his lower body. When Kemba saw him, he took a step back and froze.

“Woah, hey you okay man, calm down, I just got out of the shower,” Kyrie laughed. “You got a toothbrush and toothpaste?” He asked.

“Yeah sure, I’ll go get it for you.” Kemba went to his bathroom drawer to find some toothbrush kits that he had, the ones he would always take from hotels. 

“Thanks, man,” said Kyrie, as Kemba returned to the room and gave him what he wanted. “I’ll go brush my teeth and probably call it a night.” 

“Same, good night man,” replied Kemba as he walked back to his own room.

As Kemba got himself ready for bed, he couldn’t stop but think again about seeing Kyrie in the shower. He felt like something was compelling him, even controlling him to go back into the guest room. The door was still open – he thought of an excuse to go back to check on Kyrie.

“Hey, man, you want me to turn off the lights and close the door for you?” asked Kemba. “Hard to sleep with the lights on.”

“Haha, sure, man,” responded Kyrie, as he laid on the bed, browsing his phone. He was naked, with only the sheets covering his lower body, and he seemed to be very comfortable. “Hey, I got a question – you ever slept in this bed before?”

“No, why do you ask?” asked Kemba.

“Well, its actually such a nice bed, must be that high quality memory foam, you want to try it?” Kyrie said, moving to one side of the bed and motioning for Kemba to join him.

Kemba hesitated, as he wondered what Kyrie’s motives were. He went and sat on the side of the bed, but Kyrie motioned for him to lie down.

“Come lie down with me, what’s the matter man?”

“You sure man,” Kemba asked. “You want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“Well, I saw you checking me out while I was in the shower,” Kyrie replied, very matter-of-factly.

Kemba’s body froze. “No, no, I-I wasn’t...” his voice trailed off.

“It’s okay man,” said Kyrie, grabbing Kemba’s left arm. “I saw you checking me out while I was in the shower," he repeated. "So you might as well show me what you wanted to do.”

Kyrie got up and moved closer to Kemba’s side of the bed, taking his arms and gazing into his lustful eyes. Kemba broke free and wrapped his hands around Kyrie’s neck, biting his lips before moving in for a kiss. 

Their lips connected and Kemba explored Kyrie’s mouth, his mind going back to the earlier image of Kyrie. Kyrie then returned the favor, and it seemed like an eternity before they moved their mouths apart, a strand of drool connecting them, both heavily gasping for air.

On the court, when they would play each other, Kemba had always been trying to catch glances of Kyrie. When Kyrie was guarding him and they had skin to skin contact, Kemba always had felt a buzz – a feeling he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He knew that Kyrie was the crush of many NBA players, but he was never close to making a move, because he had never been in the right moment, being alone with Kyrie, until now. 

Kemba went into embrace Kyrie, putting both hands around his back while Kyrie trailed kisses from his lip down to his neck. Kyrie lifted Kemba’s shirt up and licked the tip of Kemba’s nipple, elicting a loud moan from Kemba.

For a moment, Kyrie moved back and looked up at Kemba, asking for permission to continue further. Kemba nodded, and took off his shirt. At this point, both of them were already hard, Kemba’s bulge showing through his boxers. Kyrie went in for another taste of Kemba’s nipples, eliciting another moan, before trailing downwards, his lips tasting Kemba’s chest, and toward his member. “You are so fucking hot,” Kyrie said, between kisses. 

Kyrie took off Kemba’s boxers, revealing the huge erection. Kyrie moved from under the sheets, exposing his own hardened dick as well, already dripping with pre-cum. Kemba motioned for Kyrie to stop and said, in between hard breaths, “I want a taste too,” and went in for a kiss while taking Kyrie’s member in his hand and stroking it. “Mmm, you are so beautiful,” he said, trailing kisses to all parts of Kyrie’s body, from the nipples, to the well defined and tattoed chest, to his armpits, and then down to his amazing six-pack abs. Kyrie’s skin still smelled of the lavender scented body wash that he used in the shower.

“Stand up,” Kyrie said, and Kemba obliged, getting up from the bed and facing Kyrie. Kyrie lied down sideways on the bed, and licked the tip of Kemba’s member. Kemba felt a surge of electricity through his body, almost causing him to lose balance. Kyrie felt it too, and took that as confidence to continue, putting Kemba’s hard dick in his mouth and taking it as deep as he can. 

“Deeper,” Kemba said, as he fucked Kyrie’s mouth with his dick. Kyrie knew how to suck a cock, and he sure seemed like he had a lot of experience. Kyrie then licked the underside of Kemba’s shaft, before licking and taking both balls in his mouth while staring at Kemba’s face. Kemba was so turned on that he almost came right then and there.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cum if you keep looking at me like that,” he said. Kyrie backed away for a moment and flipped his body on the bed, now his erect member showing as well. Kyrie went back to exploring Kemba’s balls. Kemba reached down to stroke Kyrie’s cock, moving just forward enough so that Kyrie could explore his hole with his mouth. His mind was short circuiting when Kyrie went in and licked all around his hole.

“Suck my dick while I suck yours,” said Kyrie, pushing Kemba down on top of him. He was still tasting Kemba’s ass when Kemba made contact with his hard cock, and tasted the copious amounts of precum that was now dripping from Kyrie’s dick. 

Kemba then moved into just the right position so that they could both suck each other’s dicks at the same time. It was a difficult feat but they managed to do this, Kemba using all the remaining energy in him to thrust his body into Kyrie’s, and Kyrie doing all he can to deepthroat Kemba’s dick.

After several minutes, Kemba collapsed into Kyrie’s frame, both of them breathing heavily, Kyrie’s face red from nearly choking on Kemba’s dick.

“Keep sucking my dick,” Kemba commanded, while he slapped Kyrie’s ass and went into taste his hole. Kyrie let out a moan while holding Kemba’s back for support and again sucking his balls.

“You gonna fuck me tonight?” asked Kyrie, in between deepthroats, taking Kemba almost over the edge.

Kemba got up and motioned for Kyrie to do the same. Kyrie positioned himself in the middle of the bed, with his legs stretched out. Slowly, Kemba took two fingers and began to scissor Kyrie, which caused Kyrie to cry out in pain. 

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Kyrie, almost climaxing right then and there. “Damn, your ass feels so good,” said Kemba, taking his fingers out of Kyrie’s hole. Then he licked his fingers and spit into Kyrie’s hole, before taking his own cock, which was also wet from Kyrie’s spit, and thrusting in forcefully. Kyrie cried out loud and bit his lips, tears nearly falling from his face as Kemba penetrated him forcefully over and over. 

“You’re so fucking amazing,” said Kemba, in between thrusts, as Kyrie’s hole surrounded his dick. “Your pussy is so fucking tight, it feels so good,” while Kyrie held on to the bedframe and moaned in pain. “Don’t!” Kyrie screamed, as he took all of Kemba’s huge dick, tears coming out of his eyes. “Stop!”

“Did you say, don’t stop?” Kemba asked, his cock still itching for more, and Kyrie nodded. “Man, you’re such a slut for my dick, do you know how fucking hot you look right now?”

“Yes, ahhh, keep fucking me, ahhh, daddy, ahhh, just like that,” screamed Kyrie.

Kemba slowed down the thrusts to a more leisurely pace, while lifting Kyrie’s legs and ass up to penetrate even deeper. “Oh yeah, hit that spot,” yelled Kyrie, “it feels so good. Lick my toes while you’re at it.” Kemba obliged, and squeezed Kyrie’s left foot before sucking his toes with his mouth. This just made Kyrie even more aroused, moving him to the point of climax. “Ahhh, daddy, ahh, I’m gonna bust….” yelled Kyrie. Kyrie grabbed his cock just in time as three huge spurts of cum shot out, two of which landed on his chest and one directly on his right cheek. 

Kyrie used his tongue to lick off the cum on his face, and that was enough for Kemba to reach the breaking point. “I wanna see you swallow it all,” said Kemba, taking his member out from Kyrie’s abused hole. He moved forwards to position his dick above Kyrie’s face and yelled as he splattered a huge load all over Kyrie’s face, some going straight into his mouth. Kyrie took Kemba’s cock in his mouth again, and then quickly swallowed all of the cum, some of which was his own seed. Kemba nodded in approval before lapping up the remnants of Kyrie’s load, which were splattered all over his chest, into his mouth and delivering it directly into Kyrie’s mouth. Kyrie swallowed the seed once more, now used to the bitter taste, and they enveloped in an embrace, kissing each other, the taste of cum in both their mouths, before collapsing for air on the bed.

“Man, that was fucking amazing,” said Kemba. “The way you swallowed all that cum was so hot.”

“Yeah, your dick felt amazing too… I didn’t expect tonight to end up like this,” Kyrie replied, with a smile. “So you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Sure,” said Kemba, laughing. “But let’s go clean up in the showers first.” They leaned in for a final wet kiss, before heading to the showers. Kyrie went first and Kemba followed, pinching himself just to make sure that this wasn’t a dream.


End file.
